Being Spontanious
by NorthernTrash-x
Summary: Joe/OC. Dedicated to Melissa. Joe muses over his shortcomings in a coffee shop, not noticing how close the waitress is to spilling his drink.


Joe x OC

**Being Spontanious**

It was one of those moments when you really consider your life to be worthless.

One of those times when you truly realise how pathetic you are, and just how weak you can be. Ever had a moment like that? That's kind of how I was feeling right at that moment.

Joe Kido. Studying to become, technically, a doctor. But there is more to it than that- I want to save digimon as well as human lives. I want to… I want to…

You know what? I don't even know myself.

I sigh and slump down further into my seat at the small table in the coffee shop just outside of campus.

I want to be so much more than I am.

I want to be brave and wise, spontaneous and charming. I wish I could be more like the other digidestined. I wish I could be so many things.

But more than anything, I wish that I didn't worry about every unimportant, inconsequential little thing.

Free of my own worries about safety. I must always keep myself safe by never doing anything without calculating every single outcome and working out the best possible option. Never have I done anything spontaneous, anything wild. And I have missed out on so much because of it.

Joe Kido. Mr Responsibility. Mr Never-do-anything-unexpected. Mr… Mr… Well, to be honest, Mr Plain Boring.

I wish that just once I could do something amazing. I wish I could…

OUCH!

I wish I could have noticed the waitress falling and moved before she managed to pour my own coffee, that I had been waiting for half an half to get, down my arm.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I'd gone off the idea of coffee anyway."

"One second. I'll be right back!"

I would have been annoyed if I hadnt already been feeling so pathetic. If anything, the worry in her voice soothed me- someone thought I was worth the effort to apologise to, and that was a nice feeling.

I watch her scurry off, weaving in and out of the thickly packed tables and chairs in the room, her hips swaying, her hair coming loose from the ponytail that it was tied up in. I'd been coming to this coffee shop every day for the last few months, and I'd never even worked up the courage to ask her what her name was, despite her attractiveness and the looks she gave me occasionally from across the room.

Huh. She'd grow bored of someone like me in seconds anyway. I couldn't engage her in witty conversation; I'd simply stutter and blush. I couldn't amaze her with my mysterious ways and enigma; I'm sure I am as boring as I appear first off.

And that's not hard at all.

Because, despite everything I have done with my life, despite my academic intelligence and my adventures in the Digital world, I am not a very interesting person.

Is it all my fault? It would be easy to blame my genetics- that's the way I am, or so I could tell myself. There's no way to change it, I'll just have to live with it. That would be so much easier than the truth, which is just that I'm a coward, and I'm scared of making the effort and people disregarding it anyway.

God, I'm pathetic.

Maybe I should change.

Maybe I will.

Something is going to change.

I can't go like this.

She comes back over, bringing two coffees and a cookie, which she gives me.

"Two coffees?"

She grins at me, telling me it's her coffee break and she's going to spend it with me in apology. I stare at her, slightly dumfounded as she blushes and stares at the floor.

"Unless, that it, you don't want me to?"

I blink.

"No! No, do stay." I wince at the eagerness in my voice, and remind myself that I must try and be cooler in the future.

And we sit there. And we talk. Her name is Kazuno Takenaka. She's a philosophy student, earning extra cash. For once I don't make an idiot of myself, and I even manage to forget the burn on my arm. I struggle to remember what her name means, because I know that I've heard it somewhere.

But now it's time for me to go to a class, and her to get back to work. She smiles shyly though her purple bangs at me, and it is right then that I remember what Kazuno means. It means 'your peace', and that's exactly what I feel when I'm with her- peaceful.

I smile back at her, and summon up my courage.

"I wonder… would you like to go out with me sometime?"

That's it! I'm being spontaneous, and it feels amazing as she leans over, pecks me on the cheek and whispers.

"I'd love to."

And as I walk out of that coffee shop, with her number and plans for Friday night, I smile, because she might have just saved me.


End file.
